1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan, a motor and a stator structure thereof, and in particular to an integrally formed stator base, supporting for a fan, a motor and a stator structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current electronic device, fans are provided as heat dissipation devices to exhaust heat. For example, a base plate and a stator sleeve is formed by different materials, and a stator base can be formed by embedding the stator sleeve in a central hole of the base plate, such as those described in Taiwan Patent Nos. 506655, 539346, 517429 and 434980, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,530,746, 6,648,590, 6,411,509, 6,652,246, 6,050,786 and 6,193,478.
With the rapid development of small-sized electronic devices, a fan and a space for receiving the fan must be minimized to decrease the total volume of the electronic devices. When the volume of the fan is minimized, contact area between the stator sleeve and the base plate is decreased, correspondingly decreasing a bonding force between the stator sleeve and the base plate and causing disengagement, dislocation, damage during fan rotation.